1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method and apparatus for generating data models. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for utilizing digital video modeling to generate an expected behavior model for predicting behavior at selected locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Behavior is any action a person or animal performs that can be observed and measured. Behavior is caused or influenced by environmental and biological variables. For example, an environmental variable is a variable that include temperature changes, availability of food, approval of peers, cultural customs, or other stimuli. Biological variables are variables that affect behavior and may include, for example, anatomical structures and limitations, normal physiological processes, and anomalies in anatomy and physiology due to injury or disease.
Behavior may be viewed as an expected pattern of events. In other words, the existence or change of certain variables or stimuli may generate the same behavior in most subjects. For example, subjects that come into contact with a flame instinctively withdraw from the flame. This behavior may be viewed as a simple, yet expected pattern of events: contact with a flame results in a subsequent withdrawal.
Behavioral analysis is the study of behavior. As in other experimental sciences, research is usually classified as basic or applied. In behavior analysis, basic research attempts to identify principles underlying behavior change. Applied research attempts to identify effective ways of dealing with or altering behavior. The application behavior analysis is very broad, ranging from assisting individuals in overcoming addictions to improving revenue in retail environments.
The process of behavioral analysis involves gathering a sufficient amount of data about environmental and/or biological variables and associated behavior so that expected patterns of behavior may be identified. In most instances, of behavioral analysis is performed in a controlled environment where behavioral analysts are able to focus on the effect of certain definable variables. However, such a process has limited practical utility because such testing conditions almost never exist outside the controlled environment.
The observation of subjects in a natural environment as opposed to a controlled environment also has limitations in behavioral analysis. For example, behavioral analysts may not be able to adequately consider or identify each and every variable that may affect a subject's behavior. Further, to gather a sufficient amount of data for identifying expected behavior requires behavior analysts to spend large amounts of time observing and studying subjects interacting with their environment.
Thus, the currently used methods for gathering data for use in identifying expected behavioral patterns may fail to identify a sufficient amount of information to enable a robust and accurate analysis of behavior. In addition, the currently used methods may fail to identify all the possible variables that affect behavior, limiting the usefulness of the results obtained.